A little Bambino
by NaomiToriyama
Summary: GerIta mpreg. Rated M for Romano's potty mouth.
1. Intro part 1

**A/N: I'm temptorarily postponing the next chapter of Journey to the Soul for now. It is still going on, I just haven't gotten around to it yet...Maybe after Thanksgiving...**

Italy sighed and lay down in bed next to Germany feeling sick. Recently he had started to throw up and, for some reason, hadn't been in the mood for pasta as he usually had been. Germany personally had come to the conclusion that Italy was dying as soon as he heard that the Italian didn't really want pasta.

The blond turned over and wrapped his arms around Italy, sighing as he did so. He didn't like how things were looking, and he _really _didn't like seeing his Feliciano being miserable like this, but what could he do?

Germany was still trying to talk the Italian into seeing a doctor, but Italy just didn't want to go, which frustrated the German only a little.

"Feliciano," Germany looked at Italy with all seriousness in his expression, but not enough to scare Italy, "Tomorrow we are going to the doctor. I don't care if you don't like it, you _need_ to go so we'll know that you're not dying."

Italy nodded weakly and snuggled up to Germany, sighing happily as the German smiled at him and soon fell asleep in the blonde man's arms.

The next day, Feliciano was taken to a doctor that had been specially trained to deal with country personifications. The specialized doctor in Germany was away due to family issues, causing the couple to go elsewhere, to Spain...With an angry Romano all over Germany's back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY _FRATELLO?"_ Romano yelled at the poor unsuspecting German man who was just trying to help the younger Italian.

"I did nothing," Germany said calmly to Romano, "And if it were anything important, I'm sure it doesn't concern you, no offense, Romano."

"YOU BASTARD!" Romano went to headbutt Germany but was held back by a tight hug by Antonio, who was concerned about Feliciano but was sure that Romano didn't need to hit anyone with his head at the moment (Romano hit his head hard on a wall when Spain accidentally moved while Romano was running towards him).

"Relax, Lovi, I'm sure Feliciano will be fine," Antonio took hits and punches from Romano until he finally gave up and stopped struggling, "Let's worry about making sure he's comfortable either way and try not to make him upset by hurting Ludwig anyway."

"Where is Feliciano, anyway?" Germany asked, looking at the Spaniard.

"When are you leaving?" Romano asked rudely, still in Spain's arms, "Or the appointment, for that matter?"

"Be nice, Lovino," Spain, for the first time ever, commanded the Italian in his lap and pointed down the hall towards the guest room, "He said his stomach was bothering, so he went to lay down."

"I see..." Germany frowned, "His stomach has been bothering him a lot lately..."

"I bet he's fucking poisoning Feliciano," Lovino tried to jump up to attack Germany but was held back once more, "LET GO, ANTONIO!"  
>"Stop it, Lovino," Spain sighed, tired of this already, "He's not poisoning Feliciano, I don't know anyone who would...Except Russia, but your bosses are getting along, so I don't think Ivan would hurt him without a reason."<p>

"I wouldn't let Russia harm Feliciano," Germany informed Romano, "And I'm sure if it were you, you would be more worried about running away yourself instead of saving Feliciano."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Romano's face quickly became red, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"LOVINO!" Antonio looked at Lovino, "Calm down, this isn't the time to threaten Ludwig, or yell at him, for that matter."

"Antonio...?" Romano stared at Spain's face, amazed at his new development of balls, "What are you talking about...?"

"If I'm right, I think I know what's wrong with Feliciano, Lovino," Spain frowned, "But if I tell you what I think it is, you have to promise not to kill Ludwig."

"Well...It'll depend..." Romano stared at Spain.


	2. Intro  Part 2

"WHAT?" Romano yelled at Spain as Germany paled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Spain held Romano back from killing Germany again, "Lovino, you promised you'd be nice if I told you!"

"BUT YOU SAID-" Lovino began.

"I said that's what I _think _it doesn't make it true at all," Spain shook his head, "They're still going to the doctor to make sure. If I'm wrong, I'm keeping you as far away as possible until the baby's born. We don't want it growing up _knowing _that it's uncle was a violent Italian man hell bent on killing it's father."

Germany remained pale, almost paper white, "P-Pregnant...I-I mean, he-he showed signs, but I-I didn't think it was possible..."

Spain nodded, "I thought it would be a shock to you."

"How the fuck do you know so much, you fucking tomato bastard?" Romano pouted at Spain.

"Well...Remember Canada?" Spain asked, knowing that no one else probably remembered the quiet country.

After a while of the other two trying to figure out who Canada was, Spain sighed, "Canada is the country north of America's land. France got pregnant with Canada before and Prussia and I ended up helping him through most of it..."

"Oh, _that's _Canada," Romano tilted his head a bit before glaring at Spain, "You _helped _that fucking bastard? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"He is my friend, _mi tomat_, why shouldn't I have helped him?" Spain smiled cheerfully, "Besides, you're going to do that same for Feliciano, aren't you?"

"I suppose..." Romano crossed his arms stubbornly, "But that doesn't mean I'll get alone with the fucking potato bastard. How the fuck did he manage to get pregnant, anyway?"

"I'll explain when Feliciano is here so I won't have to explain again," Spain continued to smile, "If I'm right, he would want an explanation, too, but, like I said before, I could be wrong, so I'm not going to tell them to cancel the appointment."

"I want to have an explanation now, dammit!" Romano huffed.

Germany shook his head. How did Italy end up with a potty mouth like Romano for a brother? It just didn't add up. Feliciano was sweet, kind, clueless, and cute and Lovino was bitter, rude, high-strung, and, for Ludwig, extremely hard to deal with.

Only because the older Italian insisted on giving the German a hard time for no reason at all. Germany was almost always racking his brain to find out why Romano was always this way towards him.

"What's going on in here...?" A whiny Italian accent came from the living room's doorway, "I heard yelling..."

"Feliciano?" Germany turned to the doorway where Italy was standing, or more like leaning, "Are you feeling any better?"

Italy shook his head as Germany stood up and helped him into the living room, "We might be in for something I don't even understand..."

"Ve~? What is it, Germany?" Italy's head tilted cutely, "Why are you all pale...?"

Germany sat Italy down next to him on the loveseat in Spain's living room, "Well..."

Spain cleared his throat, "Um...Italy...You very well may be pregnant..."

"Wh-What...?" Italy's eyes widened, "But only women can get pregnant, big brother Spain..."

"That's what I tried to tell the tomato bastard, BUT HE WOULDN'T EXPLAIN TILL YOU GOT HERE!" Romano's face reddened.

"Well now he is so now I can tell him," Spain smiled kindly at the cowering Italian holding onto Germany, "You see, Feliciano...As countries, we have a uterus and...Er...Well...The obvious parts."

"How the hell do you know this? I don't see any fucking doctor's degree here!" Romano interrupted.

"Like I said, France was pregnant with Canada before, and being France's friends, Prussia and I helped him out," Spain repeated, not even skipping a beat, "As I was saying...We, as male countries, have both sex organs as a result of most of us being men and having a higher ratio of falling in love with another man."

Romano pouted at this, while Germany put one of his arms around Italy's shoulder, who looked a bit confused, but was getting the important parts, at the least.

Spain continued, "Well, when you and Germany did a few of those things that people in love do, you got pregnant from-"

"We know the rest, Antonio," Romano stopped Spain, "The fucking potato got my little brother pregnant, there's not much else to explain."

"Ve~ but I didn't know..." Italy looked down at his stomach, "...I haven't grown at all..."

"No, but you're still getting sick and everything," Spain nodded, "You might be growing soon. I still suggest that you don't cancel the appointment, just to be safe."

"We're not going to cancel it," Germany answered for Italy.

**A/N: How was it? It's not too long, I know, but I was running out of ideas. See you next time 3 thanks for reading!**


	3. Le Gasp!

Germany sighed as he sat outside of the room where the doctor for the countries was checking Italy out with and angry Romano glaring at him from across the room.

"Can I help you?" Germany looked at the older Italian.

"You knocked up my brother," Romano's eyes narrowed at the blonde man.

"Germany and Italy aren't going to be staying too long, but can't there be at least a little peace in my house while they're visiting?" Spain looked at Romano.

"I'll be 'nice' around Feliciano but when he can't hear me, I'm killing the potato-sucking bastard," Romano huffed stubbornly, although Germany didn't exactly buy the threat as genuine.

Spain laughed and ruffled Romano's hair, "Why so you hate Germany so much, Lovino?"

"Well, for one, he got my little fucking brother pregnant," Lovino growled at Spain, who laughed more.

"I don't think that's a normal reason to hate someone..." Spain smiled at Romano warmly as the Italian attempted to punch him.

Of course, Romano being, well, _Romano_ and Spain being the person who _raised _Romano, Spain had enough experience to be able to dodge the angry Italian's fists, although his head was another story...Most of the time.

"I don't think any bit of this cluster fuck is normal," Romano replied, not glaring at the carefree Spaniard, "My _brother _is pregnant, not a _sister_, a _brother_, how, in the holy name of fuck, is this normal?"

"It _is_ normal for countries, Lovi," Spain nodded, knowing how odd it must be for both Italian brothers, "I'm sure Feliciano is having a slightly harder time grasping the facts other than the fact that he's somehow pregnant."

"The pope would have a fit if he would out about this..." Romano's voice was a bit dark, "I even bet England had something to do with this...Him and his fucking magic..."

"I think the pope would have a bigger fit over the 'holy name of fuck' part..." Germany mumbled as he watched the couple go back and forth.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Lovino stood up, but their fight was interrupted by the doctor clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vargas, but I _do _have to check on another country after your brother today," She said, very professionally.

"How is Feliciano, Dr. Manso Delgado?" Spain asked as both he and Germany stood up.

The doctor smiled kindly, "He's going to be just fine. The tests are positive; he _is_ pregnant, and as far as I can tell, the baby is developing just fine."

"How far is he?" Germany asked curiously.

Dr. Manso Delgado looked at her clip board, "From what I saw, he's just a few months in. He's a little freaked out from the tests and, to be honest, I don't blame him. We don't usually get to do this, since most of the babies are countries and one of the parents have to give up their land for the baby when it's born, so it's actually my first time handling anything baby-related in this field of work."

"Wait, just a goddamn minute, you said you had another country to check up on!" Romano said angrily at the female doctor.

"Yes, _Mr. Vargas_, I _do_," She said just as angrily back as she glared at him, "For your information, Mr. Vargas, I'm covering for two country doctors at the moment. I believe you know Mr. Beillschmidt, he has asked to keep it secret from the other countries, so I'm afraid you'll have to find out yourself."

"_Bruder _never told me about anything..." Germany thought for a moment before an excited Italy came out of the room and hugged Germany tightly.

"Germany, Germany, we''re having a little _bambino_!" Italy smiled happily as the blonde sighed a bit.

"Yes, we are..." Germany hugged Italy, "...A baby..."

Romano opened his mouth to yell something but Spain covered the older Italian's mouth before he could say _anything_, "_Gracias_, Doctor, hopefully Lovino will learn to be _nice _while Feliciano is pregnant."

"_Speaking_ of Mr. Vargas," She eyed Romano, "I have some things I want him to do while his brother is pregnant, and _even after wards_ when the baby is around him."

"What the fuck do you want me to do, then?" Romano growled at the doctor who was _actually _testing him.

_**SLAP!**_

Mr. Manso Delgado had _slapped _the older Italian, "I want you to clean out your _fucking _mouth, for one!"

The Italian held his reddened cheek in shock, _Did she even __**know**__ who he was? He was the head of the goddamn mafia! He could have her killed in five seconds just by snapping his fingers if he wanted to._

Italy, Germany, and Spain all stared in awe as the sweet, kind doctor actually _slapped _the angry Romano, and Romano, who, himself, was in utter shock.

"I also want you to stop yelling at and hitting people, mainly Mr. Beillschmidt," She continued, "He is the father of your brother's child and even though I _will_ care for your brother, I _will not _just treat him and let him leave if you stress him out and interfere with the baby's development both in and out of the womb. I _will _mop the _entire _clinic's floor with you if you do _anything_ to harm your brother or the baby and stress on your brother will create complications with both of them. AM. I. CLEAR?"

At this, Romano cowered a bit at the angry doctor, his Italian senses telling him to run, but he tried to ignore them, "Y-Yes, m-ma'am..." His voice was shaky, but he couldn't help it, she was _very _scary when she was mad, and this wasn't the first time she had yelled at him.

"Good," Her expression lifted as she smiled and hugged Italy, "I'm sorry if I scared you, too, Mr. Vargas, come back in a few weeks so I can check on you, alright?"

Italy nodded and hugged her back. She was nice enough to try to make sure her patients were comfortable and happy, and she knew the Italian long enough to know that he liked hugs.

"Bye," Italy waved as they left, getting a wave back.

Romano just hid behind Spain as he got the stink-eye from the still angry doctor.

**A/N: How was this one? Shocking? No? Yes? Maybe? I don't really know why I made her slap Romano, but to be honest, that's probably what I would do, though...**

**He probably deserved it, too...Any one got any ideas what I'm going to do with Prussia? Oh, god I don't even know what I'm gonna do...I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading. (^_^)**


End file.
